En busca de la Livertad
by Lady Yukiiko
Summary: Se escapó de su palacio por culpa de su compromiso. Ahora empieza una vida nueva, en la cual conoce a un Hanyou, descubre que en su interior se encontraba la buscada Shikon no tama que ella destruye en fragmentos y junto al medio demonio tendrán que recup


Capítulo 1: Fugitiva... 

_En la época feudal..._

Sobre la cama de una gran habitación del palacio, un hermosa muchacha dormía profundamente. Sus sueño eran agradable, al menos para ella. En esos sueños ella no pertenecía a la clase social a la que en realidad pertenece, era un plebeya cualquiera, con libertad, sin tener que mandar a nadie, tal y como ella quería. Pero su sueño se vio interrumpido por la aguda voz de su doncella que había entrado a la alcoba y había comenzado a zarandearla y a llamarla en intentos de despertarla.

-Princesa Kagome, ya es muy tarde ¡levántese! esta tarde tiene la fiesta de su decimosexto cumpleaños.-

-Por favor Atsuna... no me lo recuerdes...- pidió somnolienta, quitándose de encima las sabanas de seda y la manta de lana que la envolvía cada noche y la acompañaba en sus alocados sueños, pensando en que tendría que acudir a esa odiosa fiesta como todos los años, llena de lujos.

-Y también le van a presentar a...- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpida.

-No! Eso si que no lo digas, ya lo sé, por favor no quiero escucharlo más.- le dijo sin mirarla y adentrándose en el baño.

Como odiaba entrar ahí y ver todo preparado ya. No le gustaba que le hicieran las cosas, tampoco tener que mandar a nadie. No le gustaba sentirse superior a los demás. Nunca le gustó ser "de sangre azul". Pero si fuese ella quien tuviese que hacerlas... la mayoría no las sabría hacer. Siempre, desde más pequeña, pedía a sus doncellas, o si no a las criadas, que la enseñaran a hacer todas las cosas que hacían ellas; limpiar, fregar, barrer, cocinar, etc., pero estas o se negaban, por el simple echo de ser ella la princesa del palacio y corrían el riesgo de ser despedidas, o si lo hacían, sus padres la pillaban, la castigaban y a la criada la echaban. Y ya tenía experiencia en que le pasara eso.

Sin más se metió en el agua. Estaba tibia, justo en su punto.

Apoyó la espalda en una de las paredes de la inmensa bañera y se abrazó a sus piernas. Su mirada se perdió en los pequeños movimientos que producía el agua al moverse un poco, mientras su mente divagaba por sus deseos de no ser de la realeza, imaginándose, como había echo desde que tenía sentido de la razón, en como sería si viviera como una persona normal, como una persona pobre. No de la realeza, teniendo todo lo que quiere, que en realidad no es mucho.

Lentamente estiró su brazo hacia la pastilla de jabón y la esponja. Se sentó de rodillas y situó ambos objetos en el ancho borde de la bañera. Con la pastilla frotó la esponja y una vez estuvo bien llena de espuma empezó a frotársela una y otra vez por cada centímetro de su piel. Una vez hubo terminado ese acto procedió a frotar las pastilla contra su larga melena. Una o otra vez, hasta dejarla limpia y brillante.

Se sumergió bajo el agua durante largos segundos. Se sentía bien ahí abajo. Segura. Escondida de toda esa comodidad y refineza que odiaba. Pero tubo que salirse rápidamente ya que su doncella al verla así se pensaba que se estaba ahogando y la sacó bruscamente del agua.

-Atsuna que estoy bien! Para que me sacas de golpe del agua?-

-Dios, no me vuelva a dar esos sustos.-la regañó.- Pensaba que se nos iba.- dijo mas aliviada. 

-Que tontería, aunque ojalá pudiera...- murmuró. 

-Venga, salga del agua que tenemos que prepararla para la fiesta.-

-Un momento, no estamos en la mañana todavía?- preguntó confundida.

-Por supuesto que no, ya son mas de la tres de la tarde.- respondió amablemente.

-Que? Y porque no me han despertado antes?- preguntó furiosa.- Madre mía como se habrá puesto papá al no haber bajado a comer...- murmuró asustada.

-Tranquila, su padre esta tan feliz con lo de hoy que no se ha enfadado por que no haya bajado a comer.- la sorprendió respondiéndola, por lo visto la había escuchado.

Entonces Kagome respiró tranquila. Salió de la gran bañera, rodeó su cuerpo con la toalla que su doncella le ofreció y fue hacia su habitación para buscar algún kimono en su armario.

Como aún quedaba tiempo y sabía que se iba a aburrir como nunca antes prefirió jugar con su doncella "al maniquí". Ella se sentaba a los pies de su cama mientras su doncella se probaba sus kimonos para ver cual cogería para ese día. Estaba que se partía de risa, le hacía mucha gracia ver a su doncella posar caminando como una modelo, y encima lo hacía con sus kimonos puestos.

Primero salió con uno de color verde agua, con motivos acuáticos; ondas, burbujas... Y con el obi de color azul oscuro. No, ese no le convencía. Después de descartarlo Atsuna se puso uno de color naranja con motivos de otoño y el obi color lila. Descartado. Después de ese, se probó uno de color verde con motivos de plantas de bosque, junto con un obi color azul cielo. Tampoco. Después salió con uno de color blanco inmaculado, con flores rosas de Sakura bordados por toda la tela, los bordes estaban cosidos con tela de color oro y el obi era totalmente rojo. Si, ese le gustaba, aunque no recordaba cuando lo compró, o igual se lo compró su padre y ella ni enterarse.

Su doncella se desvistió, volviéndose a poner su uniforme de criada de su majestad y le entregó el kimono elegido a la princesa.

De contemplar tanta pasarela ya estaba completamente seca, solo le faltaba el pelo que seguía un poco húmedo pero con la toalla se lo secaría rápido. 

Se colocó delante del espejo de cuerpo entero que había en su alcoba. Desnuda, delante de ese cristal que reflejaba su imagen. Era realmente hermosa, aunque ella no compartía ese mismo pensamiento. Ella se veía como lo más poco atractivo del mundo, aunque no era así.

Su cuerpo en si era esbelto, muy bien desarrollado y sus curvas muy definidas, demasiado para sus 16 años, o eso pensaba ella. Sus piernas eran largas, su cadera bastante ancha, en cambio su cintura era estrecha y pequeña y sus pechos, ni excesivamente grandes pero tampoco muy pequeños. Su clavícula se denotaba demasiado sobre su pecho, después, sus hombros no muy anchos, sujetaban majestuosamente su cuello largo y suave. Toda la tez de su cuerpo era totalmente blanca y parecía tan frágil como la porcelana, tan suave como la seda y muy, muy tersa. Su cara era muy bonita; su barbilla era redondeada. Sus labios pequeños pero gruesos, no en exceso, y muy carnosos. Su nariz pequeña y perfilada. Sus mejillas tenían un pequeño toque rosado y sus pómulos eran voluminosos. Sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, de color chocolate bajo unas delgadas cejas totalmente negras. Su frente no era muy ancha la cual estaba tapada por el flequillo. Y una larga melena color azabache bajaba por su espalda hasta la altura de su cintura, totalmente liso y lacio, pero con unos graciosos bucles en la puntas.

Pero para ella eso era poco atractivo, así que dejó de observarse para proceder a vestirse. Se colocó el haori blanco cubriendo todo su cuerpo. Después el kimono escogido, ayudada por su doncella que le aferró fuertemente el obi a la cintura sin dejarla respirar.

-Por favor Atsuna, puedes aflojarlo un poco?- pidió intentando recuperar el aire que no le dejaba adquirir esa estrecha prenda.

-Ahora mismo.- e hizo lo que le ordenaron.

Una vez que podía respirar sin tener que dar grandes bocanadas de aire para poder dejarlo entrar en sus pulmones, se sentó delante del tocador y se dejó peinar y maquillar por su doncella.

Transcurridas largas y aburridas horas para Kagome, su doncella terminó. Su pelo había quedado sujeto a un apretado moño sobre su coronilla, con el flequillo echado a un lado de su rostro y con rebeldes mechones de pelo que se escapan del moño y alrededor de su cabeza. Su rostro estaba totalmente blanco, aunque sin mucho maquillaje, ya que su tez era muy blanca de por si. Sus ojos habían sido pintados para profundizarlos más y resaltar su linda mirada y sus labios pintados de un rojo intenso, haciendo juego con el obi del kimono.

Se fijó en el atardecer que se apreciaba al otro lado de la ventan. Deberían ser las seis de la tarde, aproximadamente. Tanto tiempo le había llevado arreglarse? No, si por algo dicen que las mujeres tardan tanto en arreglarse.

Después de darle las gracias a Atsuna, sin emoción alguna, se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres, con la esperanza de encontrar a su progenitor. Al situarse delante de la puerta, con los nudillos de su mano derecha golpeó levemente a esta para después escuchar la grave voz de su padre diciendo "adelante". Ella se apresuró a entrar.

-Hola padre.- dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de si, haciendo una reverencia de respeto.

-Hija, dichosos los ojos.- bromeó.- Te ves hermosa.-

-Gracias...- quería decirle algo más, pero no se atrevía, no tenía la valentía suficiente para encarar a su padre, no solo porque su madre llevaba años muerta, también porque era lo único que le quedaba en la vida y... no quería perderlo, pero tampoco casarse con...- Papa.- le llamó, sin saber de donde, la fuerza llegó a ella dándole el valor de, al menos, decirle a su padre todo lo que sentía.

-Dime hija.- contestó felizmente.

-Yo... padre...- sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas que intentó retener, y para darse fuerzas así a misma se sentó junto a su padre.- Padre, porque tengo que hacer esto? Por que me obligas si sabes que no quiero?-

Los ojos del rey Higurashi se abrieron desmesuradamente. Sabía a lo que se refería su hija. Y en un intento de darle fuerzas pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

-Hija, tu sabes que yo tampoco quiero hacer esto, pero sabes que desde lo de tu madre...- habló bajando la vista.

-Si, lo sé, pero no por eso tienes que obligar a tu hija a casarse con alguien a quien no ama.-

-Lo se Kagome, y lo siento. Pero si tu te casas nos traerás beneficios a este reino, y también podremos hacer mas grandes nuestras tropas para luchar contra demonios si lo necesitamos, dios no lo quiera. Además, tu serás muy feliz junto al príncipe del reino vecino.- intentó animarla.

-No padre, aquí los beneficios los ganar todos menos yo...- dijo tristemente, como odiaba su existencia y más tener que ser de la realeza. 

-No digas eso, veras que al final terminaras siendo feliz.- le animó brindándole una de sus dulces y reconfortantes sonrisas.

-Padre...- murmuró abrazándose con fuerza a él.

-Mi pequeña, yo solo busco tu felicidad.- la abrazó.

-"Y sabes que esta no la es..."- pensó quemadamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todo estaba perfecta y meticulosamente preparado para la fiesta del decimosexto cumpleaños de la princesa del palacio. Tal y como había ordenado su rey, esa misma noche tendría que comprometerse.

Los invitados comenzaban a llegar y ella lo observaba todo desde arriba de las escaleras, un poco escondida de las miradas visitantes. Los miraba con desganas, hasta que vio entrar a cierto hombre con el cual tendría que comprometerse. No le gustaba nada ese hombre, nada. Y el padre menos. 

Una vez hubieron llegado todos los invitados al cumpleaños-compromiso Kagome hizo acto de presencia. Bajaba majestuosamente la gran escalera mientras era observada por todos, y una de todas esas mirada era la que más despreciaba, odiaba esa rojiza mirada que solo la miraba con deseo y arrogancia.

La fiesta comenzó anunciando su decimosexto cumpleaños y de paso también su compromiso con el príncipe Naraku, del reino vecino. No podía soportarlo, pero tenía que hacerse la loca, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que lo que ese cretino quería era su dinero, y eso la enrabiaba mucho más. 

En la sala principal de palacio solo se escuchaba la voz de todos los invitados hablando como si estuvieran a kilómetros los unos de los otros, y también las estruendosas carcajadas de una que otra mujer coqueteando con algún hombre de mucho dinero. Odiaba ese tipo de eventos. No lo aguantaba, pero no le quedaba de otra...

Su padre ya había bebido mas de la cuenta, ahora o nunca. Se perdió de la vigilante mirada de su padre y la molestosa de "su prometido". También dejó de verse delante de los ojos de los guardias y con mucha agilidad salió sin ser vista por absolutamente nadie. Entró en la cocina, por suerte todas las criadas estaban sirviendo fuera, y por la puerta trasera se escapó al jardín. Allí al menos podía respirara tranquila.

-"Malditas fiestas... como las odio"- pensó mientras se aventuraba en el bosque trasero al palacio. Pese a que sabía que no podía estar ahí, ya que corría el peligro de ser atacada por algún monstruo, demonio o cualquier otro ser sobrenatural no le importó. Cuanto más alejada de esa fiesta estuviera más tranquila estaría.

Se fijó que no había luna, por lo tanto era luna nueva. A causa de eso con la tenue luz de las estrellas todo estaba demasiado oscuro.

Vagaba en sus pensamientos, hasta darse cuenta de que estaba en una parte, desconocida, muy oscura del bosque, nunca la había visto. Pero mejor, así nadie la encontraría.

De repente se sintió observada. Volteó la cabeza hacía atrás pero no vio nada, aunque le pareció ver una silueta esconderse tras un árbol. "Serán imaginaciones mías" pensó. Y siguió caminado.

Otra vez sintió unos ojos clavados en su nunca, pero esta vez no fue solo eso, también escuchó como una ramita seca crujía.

-Quien anda ahí?- preguntó asustada.

Pero nadie contestó, y eso hizo que temblara como una hoja. Por un momento le restó importancia y siguió su camino, y otra vez volvió a sentir la misma sensación. Paró en seco. Escuchaba otra respiración aparte de la suya, aunque se le era muy difícil ya que lo que más oía eran los fuertes latido de su corazón.

Al sentir toda esa sarta de emociones solo le vino una imagen a la mente.

-Naraku? Eres tu?- preguntó al aire, y de repente una oscura silueta salió de detrás de un árbol.

-Me has descubierto preciosa.- dijo con una malévola sonrisa en sus labios.-Que hace mi futura esposa vagando solitaria por este peligroso bosque?- preguntó sarcástico.- Pueden atacarte.-

-Bien poco te importa si me muero, crees que no me he dado cuenta de tus intenciones?- sí, se había armado de valor al encararlo y a decirle todo lo que realmente pensaba.

-De que hablas?- preguntó seductoramente, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-A que lo único que te interesa de nuestro compromiso es el dinero de mi padre.- dijo quitándoselo de encima, ya que este la había atrapado de la cintura.

-Y si no fuera solo eso?- preguntó divertido.

-Ah, es que tienes el descaro de querer algo más?- preguntó hastiada.

-Mmm... tu cuerpo.- murmuró a su oído, empezando a besarle el cuello.

-Pero que haces?- preguntó intentando alejarlo de ella a empujones. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

Este no contestó. Agarró las muñecas de la chica, fuertemente, acorralándola contra un árbol. No dejaba de besarla, le robaba besos en los labios, por el cuello, mientras ella gritaba pidiendo socorro.

-Puedes gritar...- dijo dejando de besarla para mirarla a la cara, y ver el mar de lágrimas que había en sus ojos.- Pero nadie te oirá, estamos muy alejados de palacio. No tendrías que haberte escapado, muñeca.- dijo seductoramente.

-Eres un maldito...- le intentó gritar, pero a causa de su miedo la voz se le quebraba.- Piensa... que si haces esto, mi padre anulará nuestro compromiso y tu te quedarás sin MI herencia.- murmuró haciendo énfasis en la palabra mi.

-Si, pero que pensaría tu padre si le digo que su hija se entregó a mi como una ramera?- le contraatacó, volviendo a su tarea de lamer su cuello.

-No serás capaz...- murmuró intentando zafarse de nuevo.

-Oh que no.- contestó burlesco.

-NO! Suéltame maldito abusón.- le gritó armándose de coraje.

-Ya te he dicho que aquí nadie te puede oír.- dijo comenzando a quitarle las mangas del kimono y del haori, teniendo una visión perfecta del valle entre los blancos y suaves senos de la chica, por el cual pasó su lengua.

-NO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Sus lágrimas salían descontroladas por sus ojos. El cuerpo le temblaba como nunca. Y sentía frío. Pero él tenía razón, nadie la oía, cerró los ojos. No podía hacer nada contra la fuerza bruta de ese animal sin corazón que ahora la estaba violando. 

De repente sintió como era liberada de ese insecto asqueroso que se estaba aprovechando de su debilidad. En medio de la oscuridad sintió como Naraku murmuraba un: Como, y seguidamente el ruido de una fuertes puñetazos que por lo visto estaba siendo propinados a Naraku, ya que gemía de dolor.

-Huye niña.- escuchó como una varonil voz le ordenaba que lo hiciera.

-Si... -instintivamente contestó, aunque un poco dudosa.- Gracias... – murmuró aliviada. Se volvió a colocar bien la ropa y comenzó a correr como nunca antes, sin mirar atrás.

Aún de lejos escuchaba los gritos y gemidos de dolor de Naraku al ser golpeado. Tenía miedo, porque después de eso Naraku la buscaría seguro y cuando lo hiciera... Pero ese ,maldito se lo merecía. 

Llegó al palacio, y con la misma agilidad y precaución que al salir, entró sin ser vista. Se encerró en su cuarto, y de ahí se adentró en su baño personal, y se metió en la bañera. La llenó y se enjabonó fuertemente toda la parte en que Naraku la había tocado y besado, intentando quitar la asquerosa esencia de ese sucio en toda su piel. 

Después de estarse mucho rato en el agua, dejando que sus lágrimas se mezclasen con ese tibio y, al contacto de su piel, suave líquido se secó con la toalla, se puso su camisón para dormir y se metió en sus cobijas, arropándose bien. Milagrosamente pudo dormirse aún así el ruido de la fiesta, estaba cansada, y después de desahogarse con lágrimas, de ese asqueroso acto por parte de "su prometido", no pudo dejar de pensar en esa voz... no pudo ver a causa de la oscuridad el rostro de su salvador, pero si sabía que era muy alto y corpulento, al menos así vio su silueta.

Pensando en su salvador se durmió. Profundamente. Sus sueños, esta vez, no eran de su libertad y de no ser de la realeza, si no de ese hombre que la había salvado de lo que mas le asustaba, pero no lo veía en sus sueños, no tenía un imagen a la cual personalizar esa voz, pero si lo escuchaba, escuchaba como decía su nombre...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba tan a gusto divagando entre sus sueños, y tan calientita arropada entre las mantas... pero esa placer se le fue rapidísimo al notar como era despojada de sus suaves, cómodas y calientes sabanas.

-Princesa Kagome¡Levántese!- gritó su doncella.

-Aaah, que pasa Atsuna? A que viene este repentino robo de mis mantas?- preguntó molesta al notar el frío colarse por entre su camisón y congelarle el cuerpo.

-Su padre quiere hablar con usted.- contestó.

-De acuerdo, ya voy.- sin más se levantó, abrió su armario, se puso un kimono color verde agua, con motivos de flores azules y el obi color azul marino. Se peinó el pelo pero no se lo recogió.- En donde esta ahora mi padre, Atsuna?- preguntó lista para ir en su busca.

-En el salón.-

-De acuerdo. Voy para allá.- y salió de su cuarto.

Caminó lentamente. Sin prisas, fijándose en las ventanas, fuera las nubes mas negras se acercaban a los alrededores, siempre que pasaba eso algo malo venía a pasarle. Siguió su camino, hasta el salón, perdida en sus presentimientos.

-Padre, me mandaste llamar?- dijo después de hacer una reverencia.

-Si hija, siéntate aquí, a mi lado.- dijo haciéndole un ademán con la mano para que sentase a su lado.

-Dime.- 

-Ayer... con lo de tu fiesta y todo, que por cierto ¿dónde te metiste?-

-Ah... eh... es que estaba muy cansada, y decidí acostarme temprano.- contestó nerviosa, pero pasó desapercibida por su padre.

-Ah. Bueno, a lo que iba, Onigumo y yo hemos decidido adelantar la boda. Os casaréis dentro de una semana. - dijo sin anestesia.

-Qué? Pero, por qué? Si la boda era hasta dentro de dos años, el día que cumpliese los 18? Por qué, papá?- comenzó a alterarse, solo pensar que tendrá que estar con "ese" antes de tiempo le ponía mala, pero mala, mala, mala. Si no lo soportaba como hombre, mucho menos como marido, y más si tendría que aguantarlo el resto de su vida. No, su padre no le podía estar haciendo eso. 

-Es que, no queremos que nuestros reinos sufran daños por culpa de los demonios de allá fuera, y si vosotros os casáis antes, nuestras tropas también se unirán los antes posible y podremos estar mas preparados para lo que venga.- le explicó.

-Si, pero papá... tu sabes que yo no quiero estar con ese... Naraku, y si encima me adelantas la boda...- las lágrimas la estaba traicionando. Comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

-Pero hija, tampoco es para que llores...- dijo apenado, no le gustaba ver a su hija así.

-Si papá, si es para ponerse a llorar, yo...- no podía más, estaba harta de todo eso, de que la comprometieran con alguien que odiaba y que nunca podría amar, que la tuvieran encerrada...

Corrió hacia su cuarto, dando grandes zancadas mientras las gotas de sus lágrimas se quedaban haciendo un rostro por todo el trayecto. Al entrar y cerrar con seguro se estiró en su cama, a llorar y llorar...

Pasadas unas horas sus ojos estaban secos, ya no le quedaba más líquido que derramar en ellos. Poco después Atsuna picó a la puerta para preguntar si bajaría a comer, esta le contestó que no, y se tiró toda la tarde mirando algún punto infinito del cielo desde su ventana. 

De pronto una idea le llegó a la mente. Y si se escapaba? Pero si la descubrían la volverán a traer a palacio, y eso si que no lo soportaría, no soportaría volver a ese lugar que odiaba. Pero y su querido padre? Aunque el principal culpable de esa idea es él. Y a donde iría? Como sobreviviría? Aun que lo bueno de todo eso es que tendría su propia libertad, la de que no tengan que hacerle las cosas, en la que se podría enamorar verdaderamente de alguien sin tener que comprometerse a la fuerza.

Si, estaba decidido, se escaparía. Pero escribiría una carta antes.

Se sentó en su escritorio de madera, cogió una hoja, pluma, tinta y comenzó a escribir.

_Atsuna:_

_Seguramente tu eres la primera que esta leyendo esto, te pido por favor que esta carta se la entregues a mi padre._

_Papá..._

_Lo primero de todo, quiero decirte que te quiero. Esta carta la escribo para despedirme, si. Cuando leas esto, yo ya estaré lejos de palacio, y lo ago justamente por eso. Tu sabes que yo no sirvo para ese cargo, porque se que aparte de unir tropas me querías convertir en reina. Pero tu ya sabes que a mi no me gusta nada ser de la realeza y mucho menos tener que casarme con ese cerdo de Naraku, que lo único que quiere es nuestro dinero._

Se guardó en secreto lo de que intentó violarla, eso era demasiado vergonzoso como para decírselo a su padre.

_Esto me duele más a mi que a ti, créeme, no quiero sepárame de ti, pero si así están las cosas, no hay otro remedio. Quiero libertad, papá. Quiero ser como el resto de la gente, sin que nadie me sirva y sin tener que ordenara nada a nadie, quiero enamorarme realmente de alguien y no tener que casarme por conveniencia, y menos si no es la mía. _

_Por último, todas mis cosas se quedan aquí, no me llevo nada. Si te soy sincera; no se que voy a hacer, pero seguro que estaré mas feliz que no estando ahí encerrada a punto de casarme con un hombre que no amo._

_Te quiero mucho, vale papá? Gracias por haber sido tan buen padre conmigo, y gracias a Atsuna, ella siempre me a cuidado y ayudado en muchas cosas, aunque no conseguí que me tutease, pero a estas alturas... que importa?_

_Puede que algún día vuelva, pero te aseguro que no será para reinar, si no para verte y saber de ti._

_Att: Kagome Higurashi._

Las lágrimas habían caído por toda la carta, y algunas se había mezclado con la tinta, pero aún así se entendía.

Se secó la lágrimas y dejó la carta sobre la mesa, a la vista, para que cuando entrara Atsuna la viera.

Abrió el seguro de la puerta, salió y la cerró tras ella. Bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso y se metió en la habitación de las sirvientas, por suerte no había nadie. Abrió la ventana y saltó al jardín trasero. Estaba lloviendo, pero eso no la preocupó. Cerró la ventana, dejándolo todo como antes estaba y comenzó a caminar adentrándose en el bosque trasero del palacio.

A cada pasó que daba se mojaba más, y sentía mas frío. Llevaba largo rato caminado y estaba en una zona muy profunda y oscura de bosque, por suerte ahí los árboles eran muy frondosos y estaban muy juntos unos con otros, así que le servían para no mojarse tanto. Pero más de lo que ya estaba era imposible. Se abrazó a si misma, notaba como el cansancio y el sueño la vencían, y la fiebre también.

Cayó rendida al suelo, allí, en medio del bosque, al acecho de cualquier demonio. Le costaba respirar cada ves más, y estaba mareada, el bosque le daba vueltas y sentía mucho frío. Aún cuando no había perdido el sentido notó como una figura alta, fuerte y esbelta la cogía en brazo y se la llevaba de ahí. Estaba tan a gusto entre esos fuertes brazos, y la calidez que desprendían estos la hacían sentirme mas aliviada. Se acurrucó más entre los brazos que la sostenían, buscando más calor. Instintivamente se aferró más a esa figura y susurró un casi inaudible: Gracias, que esa persona contestó con un gruñido. Sin quererlo miró hacía la persona que la había salvado. Y la miró a los ojos, se perdió en ellos, eran de un profundo dorado que hipnotizaba, brillaban tanto como el mismo sol. Pero esos ojos... no eran humanos... eran... de demonio. Entonces con el miedo de saber lo que le haría cayó desmayada totalmente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola!

Aquí vuelvo de nuevo, con una historia que me estaba pidiendo a gritos ser publicada, yo no quería, por que quiero terminar antes uno de lo míos, pero la tentación... es la tentación...

Quiero dejar también en claro que le veo mucho futuro a esta historia, y estoy muy orgullosa de ella así que si les gusta como mínimo pido entre 5-7 reviews para publicar el siguiente capítulo, y así con todos. Si no lo borraré y aquí no ha pasado nada, yo necesito saber si gusta o no. Aunque en este cap. no, pero en el siguiente se pueda parecer un poco a la serie real, les digo que no es así, es como una versión de cómo a mí me hubiese gustado que la historia fuese en realidad.

Bueno, sin nada más que decir, me voy ya que son las 12 y medía de la noche y mañana (bueno, hoy) me voy de vacaciones. 

Espero sus comentarios, y perdón si hay faltas de ortografía.

Att;;

Lady Yukiiko


End file.
